Grauen in der Nacht
by mondscheintomate
Summary: Wegen einer Wette läßt sich Tai Nachts heimlich in der Schule einschließen. Doch schon bald merkt er, dass er nicht alleine ist. *chapter 2 updated - rating runter*(Angst/Horror/YAOI)
1. Prolog

_Titel_: Grauen in der Nacht  
_Autor_: Ashai  
_Rating_: PG-13  
_Warnung_: Gewalt, Angst, YAOI  
_Kategorie_: Angst/Horror/Romance  
_Pairing_: Taito  
_Disclaimer_: Digimon und alle seine, in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere gehören leider immer noch nicht mir, ich quäle sie nur ein bisschen, habe meinen Spaß mit ihnen und wenn ich alle Arztrechnungen bezahlt habe um sie wieder zurückgeben zu können, habe ich auch kein Geld mehr damit verdient.  
_Kommentar 1_: spielt nach Digimon02  
_Kommentar 2_: ' ' ist gedacht; " " ist gesprochen  
_Kommentar 3_: Nyagnyagnyag! Ich sollte lieber keine Horrorfilme sehen, die bekommen mir nicht gut. Diese FanFic habe ich am Morgen nach "Dreamcatcher" geschrieben. Aber der Film war nicht gut... Die Story hier ist hoffentlich besser... ^^;;;  
_Edit_: 01/06/2003 - Das Rating is runter - Begründung siehe Kapitel 2!  
  
  
  
**Grauen in der Nacht**  
  
//Prolog//  
  
  
"Das traust du dich doch sowieso nicht!"  
"Natürlich!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!"  
"Aber ganz bestimmt!"  
"Ach, ja?"  
"Ja!"  
"Glaub ich nicht!"  
"Tust du wohl!"  
"Tu ich gar nicht!"  
"Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass du Unrecht hast!"  
Ungläubig musterte Yamato den neben ihm Laufenden.  
"Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich kenn dich nur einfach besser als dir lieb ist.", kopfschüttelnd nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.  
"Falsch! Ich werd's dir beweisen!"  
Auffordernd blieb Taichi stehen und verschränkte die Arme.  
"Wenn ich's mache, kochst du ein 5-Gänge-Menü für alle Digiritter und bist den ganzen Abend unser persönlicher Butler!"  
Erschrocken blieb Yamato stehen und drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Du hast richtig gehört. Aber da du dir ja so sicher bist, kann dir der Einsatz doch egal sein, oder? Na los, schlag ein!"  
Mit diesen Worten streckte Tai seine rechte Hand aus und wartete, dass Yamato einschlug.  
"Also... ich weiß nicht... soll'n wir nicht lieber... um was... sinnvolleres Wetten?"  
"Was sinnvolleres als ein 5-Gänge-Menü und einen persönlichen Butler? Yamato! Wirklich!", gespielt entsetzt schüttelte Tai den Kopf, "Ich lass mich in der Schule einschließen und werde die Nacht dort verbringen! Wenn ich morgen früh, bevor die Schule aufgeschlossen wird schon im Klassenzimmer sitze, habe ich gewonnen und du kochst! Abgemacht?"  
"Und wie willst du beweisen, dass du die ganze Nacht da warst, und nicht einfach nur ganz früh schon an der Schule, um als erster rein zu gehen?"  
"Kannst ja vor dem Hausmeister kommen und zum Fenster reingucken. Wir sind ja im Erdgeschoss! Also. Was ist jetzt?", Tai deutete mit einem Nicken auf seine immer noch ausgestreckte Hand.  
Yamato holte tief Luft und sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
"Und was machst du, wenn du verlierst?"  
"Häh?", irritiert sah Tai Yamato an. "Wieso, wenn ich verliere?"  
"Naja, zu einer richtig guten Wette gehören doch zwei Einsätze oder?"  
Tai war entsetzt: "Reicht es nicht, dass ich mein Leben riskiere, um diese verdammte Wette zu gewinnen?"  
"Naja, jetzt übertreibst du aber ein bisschen. Außerdem ist das ja die Wette. Ich will erst deinen Einsatz hören!"  
"Ich glaub du spinnst!"  
"Du machst es also nicht? Wusste ich's doch!"  
"DAS hab ich nicht gesagt!"  
"Feigling!"  
"Ok, ok! Wenn ich, gesetzt dem unwahrscheinlichen Falle, verlieren sollte, werde... ICH ein 5-Gänge-Menü kochen und den Butler spielen!", triumphierte Tai.  
Yamato schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn und lachte: "Um Gottes Willen, Tai! Das soll doch eine Belohnung für mich werden! Umbringen musst du mich schon wann anders!"   
"Na gut... dann mach doch einen besseren Vorschlag!"  
Tai schmollte.  
"Hm... Wie wär's damit: Wenn du verlierst musst du mein Zimmer und Dad's und meine Wohnung aufräumen und putzen!"  
Das Entsetzten stand Tai groß ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er in Yamatos schadenfroh grinsendes Gesicht sah.  
"Na los! Heute noch, Feigling!", drängelte Yamato und streckte seine Hand aus.  
"..."  
Mit einem Seufzer und einem unguten Gefühl schlug Tai ein.  
  
  
****to be continued****  
  
_Sodele, das war der Prolog. Im ersten Kapitel geht's dann auch gleich richtig los. Bitte nur weiterlesen, wenn ihr stark genug seid *lol* -> kleiner Scherz am Rande... ich bin furchtbar schlecht, was Spannung angeht... Vermutlich hätte ich als Kategorie lieber Comedy nehmen sollen *g* Aber das Rating wird sich später noch erklären..._ ^^;  
Kommentare sind immer gern gesehen, als review oder mail: ashai@gmx.de  
~Ashai~ 


	2. Kapitel 1

_Titel_: Grauen in der Nacht  
_Autor_: Ashai  
_Rating_: PG-13  
_Warnung_: Gewalt, Angst, YAOI  
_Kategorie_: Angst/Horror/Romance  
_Pairing_: Taito  
_Disclaimer_: Digimon und alle seine, in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere gehören leider immer noch nicht mir, ich quäle sie nur ein bisschen, habe meinen Spaß mit ihnen und wenn ich alle Arztrechnungen bezahlt habe um sie wieder zurückgeben zu können, habe ich auch kein Geld mehr damit verdient.  
_Kommentar 1_: spielt nach Digimon02  
_Kommentar 2_: ' ' ist gedacht; " " ist gesprochen  
_Kommentar 3_: Nyagnyagnyag! Ich sollte lieber keine Horrorfilme sehen, die bekommen mir nicht gut. Diese FanFic habe ich am Morgen nach "Dreamcatcher" geschrieben. Aber der Film war nicht gut... Die Story hier ist hoffentlich besser... ^^;;;  
_Edit_: 01/06/2003 - Das Rating is runter - Begründung in Kapitel 2  
  
  
**Grauen in der Nacht**  
  
//Kapitel I//  
  
  
Schwere, dumpfe Schritte hallten durch den Gang. Langsam kamen sie näher.  
Zusammengekauert saß Tai in einem der Schränke im Gang und lauschte angestrengt nach draußen, bemüht, selber kein Geräusch zu verursachen.  
Vor dem Schrank hörten die Schritte plötzlich auf.  
'Hoffentlich schließt er nur den Computerraum ab. Lass ihn bitte nicht in den Schrank schauen!', dachte Tai und wagte nicht mal zu atmen und merkte, wie seine Hände schwitzten. 'Der braucht ja verdammt lang um den blöden Raum abzuschließen...' Was, wenn der Hausmeister den Schrank öffnen würde? Was, wenn er entdeckt würde? Was sollte er sagen? Fliegt man für so was von der Schule? Was, wenn das da draußen gar nicht der Hausmeister war? Die Luft in dem Schrank schien plötzlich unangenehm stickig zu sein. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Sein Herz raste und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren mit einer unvorstellbaren Lautstärke.  
Doch da begannen die Schritte sich wieder genau so langsam zu entfernen, wie sie gekommen waren. Tai atmete auf. Den Hausmeister hatte er also überlebt. Trotzdem zitterte er.  
Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann begannen seine Füße einzuschlafen und er kroch aus dem Schrank, oder besser, er plumpste.   
Einen Moment blieb er ruhig auf dem Boden liegen. Er konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Er war tatsächlich in der Schule. Noch immer zitterte er am ganzen Körper, als dieser versuchte, das ganze Adrenalin wieder abzubauen.  
Extra für heute Nacht hatte er sich ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, damit er das machen konnte, was er schon immer mal tun wollte.   
Aus einem der oberen Regale des Schrankes nahm er einen Fußball. Dann lief er zum Fenster über dem Seiteneingang, um zu sehen, wann der Hausmeister ging und er endlich alleine war. Lange musste er nicht warten. Der Hausmeister verließ die Schule, verschloss die Tür von außen und ging dann pfeifend nach Hause. Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen und wo keine Straßenlampe brannte war es relativ dunkel. Auch Passanten waren keine zu sehen. Die meisten würden jetzt wohl zu Hause vor dem Fernseher sitzen, oder in den Fußgängerzonen umherziehen. Aber an der etwas abgelegenen Odaiba-High kam keiner vorbei.  
Überschwänglich rutschte Tai das Geländer runter und begann, den Fußball quer durch's Schulhaus zu spielen.  
  
Inzwischen war es spät in der Nacht. Draußen war es stockdunkel und die Gänge der Schule waren Stellenweise nicht mehr, als schwarze Löcher. Trotzdem kickte Tai zielsicher gegen die Wände, Türen und Schließfächer. 'Wenn Yamato mich jetzt sehen könnte...' Der Ball flog gegen eine Tür. 'Yama...'   
Tai wurde etwas langsamer. 'Warum mache ich das eigentlich? Warum will ich vor Yamato nicht wie ein Feigling dastehen? Er sieht in mir doch nur seinen besten Freund. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger... Und dafür muss ich die ganze Nacht in dieser beschissenen Schule bleiben...?!?' "Verdammt Yama!", wütend kickte Tai den Fußball mit aller Wucht gegen eines der Schließfächer. Mit einem lauten Knall prallte er ab und landete auf einem der oberen Treppenabsätze. Seufzend riss Tai sich zusammen und ging hoch in den ersten Stock. Den Ball hob er unterwegs auf.  
Die oberen Gänge hatten keine Schließfächer. Auch sonst gab es hier nix besonderes. Ein Klassenzimmer nach dem anderen. Tai sah zu einem der wenigen Fenster hinaus. Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich klar. Normalerweise bekam man hier vor lauter Elektrosmog nichts zu sehen. Den Ball vor sich her kickend ging er zur Treppe zurück und lief nach oben in den obersten Stock. Dieser war etwas kürzer als die anderen. Am Ende des Ganges war eine Tür, durch die man auf das Dach der darrunterliegenden Stockwerke gelangte.   
Tai sah nach draußen. Der Sternenhimmel war wunderschön. Wie eine Decke. Eine große Decke.  
Auf einmal spürte er einen leichten Luftzug im Gesicht. Mit der Hand versuchte er die Quelle ausfindig zu machen und tastete mit der Hand den Rahmen der Türe ab. Plötzlich gab dir Tür einfach so nach und schwang auf. Verdutzt sah sich Tai um 'Hoffentlich ist die nicht alarmgesichert...'  
Aber gerade, als er die Tür ganz öffnen wollte, hörte er aus einem der Seitengängen ein Geräusch. Etwas war zerbrochen. Erschrocken ließ Tai den Fußball fallen, der von ihm weg mitten in den Gang rollte. Er wollte hinterher, aber da war wieder etwas... ein anderes Geräusch. Und es kam näher. Starr vor Schreck blieb Tai stehen. Etwas, nein jemand, schlurfte durch den Seitengang. Begleitet von einem leise scheppernden Geräusch.  
'Ein Einbrecher!', schoss es Tai durch den Kopf, 'Scheiße! Warum ausgerechnet heute! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!'  
Aus dem Seitengang war berstendes Holz zu hören. Instinktiv machte Tai einen Schritt zurück. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Wieder zerbrach etwas im anderen Gang. Tai machte noch einen Schritt rückwärts und hatte plötzlich etwas hartes im Rücken. Angstschweiß stand ihm kalt auf der Stirn. Für eine Sekunde hatte er gedacht, sein Herz wäre stehen geblieben. Langsam drehte er sich um. Es war nur eine Türklinke. Ein Scheppern riss seinen Blick nach links. Aus dem Gang heraus, war schon der Schatten des Einbrechers zu erkennen. Nur schwach, durch das Mondlicht, aber er war da.  
Panisch suchte Tai nach einem geeigneten Versteck. Aber hier oben war nichts, absolut gar nichts, wohinter er sich hätte verstecken können. Keine Schließfächer, keine Schränke. Nicht einmal eine Toilette wäre in erreichbarer Umgebung.   
Der Schatten bewegte sich wieder. Er kam näher!  
  
Tai konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihm die Angst den Rücken hoch kroch. Langsam, ganz langsam schnürte sie ihm die Kehle zu, drückte ihm auf den Brustkorb. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Alles schien plötzlich so surreal. Tai stand komplett neben sich. Er musste einen Ausweg finden. Es musste einfach ein Versteck geben. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.  
Halt... Da war was gewesen. Das Klassenzimmer! Genau! Er stand doch vor einem Klassenzimmer. 'Bitte sei nicht abgeschlossen, BITTE!' Leise legte er seine zitternde Hand auf den Türgriff und drehte ihn vorsichtig herum. Vor Anspannung schloss er die Augen und betete innerlich, dass die Tür unverschlossen war. Mit einem leisen Klacken schlug der Griff an und die Tür öffnete sich. Schnell verschwand Tai in dem Klassenzimmer und schloss die Türe lautlos hinter sich. Erleichtert lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und lauschte. Auf dem Gang war es ruhig. Zu ruhig. War der Einbrecher etwa schon weitergegangen?  
'... DER FUSSBALL!!!' Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke. Der Ball lag ja noch immer Mitten im Gang. Der Einbrecher musste ja praktisch darüber stolpern! Das würde bedeuten... Der Einbrecher würde sofort wissen, dass jemand hier war! Er wusste das Tai hier war! Er würde ihn finden! Egal wie gut er sich verstecken würde, in diesem Klassenzimmer saß er in der Falle.  
Noch immer war alles ruhig auf dem Gang. Tai wagte nicht zu atmen.   
Dann sah er es.   
Ganz langsam drehte sich der Türgriff. Tai's Herzschlag setzte aus. Gleich würde die Tür aufgehen und der Einbrecher ihn sehen.   
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schnappte er sich den nächstbesten Stuhl, stellte sich in den toten Winkel neben der Tür und hob den Stuhl langsam über den Kopf.   
*klack*   
Der Türgriff schlug an.   
Tai spürte einzelne Tropfen Angstschweiß seine Stirn herunterlaufen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos einen Spalt weit.  
Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an.  
Die Tür öffnete sich noch ein Stück.  
Tai war zu allem entschlossen.  
Der dunkler, schattenhafte Umriss eines Kopfes war in der Tür zu sehen.  
Mit aller Kraft ließ Tai den Stuhl auf den Kopf des Einbrechers krachen.  
Die Gestalt in der Tür taumelte, eine Hand hielt sich krampfhaft am Türrahmen fest. Tai machte ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg. Die gestalte stolperte ins Zimmer, mit der linken Hand nach Halt suchend, in der Rechten etwas längliches im Mondlicht aufblitzendes. Sie hustete, keuchte und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch mehr als ein Krächzen war nicht zu hören. Stolpernd und taumelnd bewegte sich die Gestalt auf Tai zu. Panisch rannte er zum Fenster. Er befand sich im letzten Klassenzimmer auf diesem Gang. Das Fenster führte auf das selbe Dach, wie die Tür. Durch das Klassenzimmer kam er nicht an dem Einbrecher vorbei. Aber wenn er aus dem Fenster auf das Dach kam, konnte er durch die offene Tür zurück in den Gang. Und in seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte der Einbrecher ihn auch nicht einholen. Panisch rüttelte er an dem Fenstergriff. Es ließ sich nicht öffnen. Klar, man brauchte einen Schlüssel. Den hatten nur die Lehrer. Tai drehte sich um. Der Einbrecher war nur noch knapp 3 Meter von ihm entfernt. In Todesangst nahm Tai noch mal einen Stuhl und schlug damit so feste er konnte gegen die Fensterscheibe, prallte ab und schlug noch einmal mit aller Härte zu. Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbrach die Scheibe in tausend kleine Splitter, die auf das Dach prasselten. Ohne zu überlegen stürzte sich Tai durch das Fenster. Er landete mit voller Wucht auf seinem linken Arm, versuchte sich mit der rechten Hand abzufangen und schnitt sich an den Glassplittern die Handfläche auf. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und lief über den Kies zur Tür. Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten durchfuhr in der Schmerz. Mit einem durch die Zähne gehissten Schmerzensschrei ging er in die Knie und umklammerte mit seiner blutenden Hand seine Schulter. Hinter sich hörte er einen dumpfen Schlag. Der Einbrecher war ebenfalls durch das Fenster auf das Dach gefallen. Jetzt lag er regungslos da. Angespannt sah Tai zu ihm rüber. 'Ob er endlich bewusstlos ist?'  
Dann hörte er ein leises, fast unhörbares Flüstern. Der Einbrecher versuchte immer noch etwas zu sagen. Vorsicht kroch Tai näher ran. Ihn trennten nur noch 2 Schritte von dem Einbrecher. Und jetzt hörte er es:  
"...t..a.i..."  
Der Einbrecher hatte seinen Namen gesagt. Ungläubig starrte Tai ihn an.  
"...ta..i..."  
Er hatte es wieder gesagt. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Schnell kroch Tai noch ein Stückchen näher.   
Was er im fahlen Mondlicht sah trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag Yamato.  
  
  
****to be continued****  
  
_Juhu! Es ist geschafft! Das erste Kapitel. Nach ungefähr der Hälfte dachte ich Ohmeingott, wie soll das nur gehen. Und plötzlich hat es sich von allein geschrieben! *triumphier* Ich hoffe es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen. Stay tuned... es geht bald weiter, und dann geht's echt zur Sache! *vertröst*_  
Kommentare, Kritiken, Virtuelles Gemüse: ashai@gmx.de  
~Ashai~ 


	3. Kapitel 2

_Titel_: Grauen in der Nacht  
_Autor_: Ashai  
_Rating_: PG-13  
_Warnung_: Angst/Horror/YAOI  
_Disclaimer_: Bla, bla Charaktere gehören nicht mir ... laber ... verdiene kein Geld damit ... *alleintrancelabertundmitYamaundTaiuntermArmverschwindet*  
_Kommentar 1_: Spielt nach Digimon02  
_Kommentar 2_: ' ' ist gedacht, " " ist gesprochen, alles andere erfunden und erlogen *lol*  
_Kommentar 3_: jetzt ist erst der 2te Tag nach "Dreamcatcher" und schon hab ich's mir mit der Handlung überlegt. Das Rating is runter, weil ich's doch anders schreib, als ich erst gedacht hab. Hoffentlich wird's nicht schlimmer, sonst muss ich den Film noch mal gucken um wieder in Stimmung zu kommen *panik*  
_Kommentar 4_: (Ja es kommt schlimmer!) Ab heute widme ich diese FanFic meiner Schwester, weil sie erst der Meinung war, die Story wär komisch und kaum hatte sie es verstanden war sie ihr nicht mehr spannend genug.  
>>Ich: Was muss ich ändern, damit es spannender wird?  
>>Sie: Mir den Schluss nicht verraten! ^^;;;;;  
  
  
  
**Grauen in der Nacht**  
  
//Kapitel 2//  
  
  
Die Augen geschlossen. Die helle Haut vom Mondlicht in silbrige Schattierungen getaucht. Das Gesicht ganz ruhig.  
'Fast wie ... tot...'  
Tai erschauerte bei dem Gedanken.  
Mit zitternden Händen zog er die schwarze Mütze von Yamatos Kopf.  
"Du Dummkopf! Ohne die hätte ich dich bestimmt erkannt. Was hast du dir nur dabei..."  
Entsetzt sah Tai, dass Yamas wunderschönen blonden Haare sich oberhalb des linken Ohres langsam dunkel verfärbten. Vorsichtig berührte er die Stelle und spürte feuchte Wärme. Yamato's Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich vor Schmerz.  
"... Blut?!?" Behutsam drehte Tai den Kopf seines besten Freundes ein wenig zur Seite. Im schwachen Mondlicht sah er eine stark blutende Platzwunde an Yamatos Schläfe. Die Nase schien auch etwas abbekommen zu haben und aus dem Mundwinkel tropften kleine, dunkle Perlen.  
Bei dem Anblick wurde Tai fast schlecht. Nicht wegen dem Blut. Der Gedanke, dass er für diese Wunden, die Schmerzen und das Leid seines besten Freundes, der Person die er liebte, verantwortlich war, legte sich wie eine eiskalte Hand um sein Herz und drückte zu.  
Heiße Tränen liefen in Strömen seine Wangen herunter, sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Zärtlich streichelte er mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand Yamatos Wange. Das er dabei sein eigenes Blut verschmierte, sah er gar nicht. Er fühlte den Schmerz nicht, wollte einfach nur bei Yamato sein, ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.  
"Yamato! ... Oh mein Gott... Yama... es... es tut mir so leid...", stammelte Tai mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Als er es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, nahm er ihn in den Arm, vergrub sein Gesicht in Yamatos Haaren und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.  
Yamatos Augenlider zuckten leicht.  
"...Tai...?"   
Es war fast nicht zu hören gewesen. Tai dachte er hätte sich verhört.  
"... Tai? ... Bist... du... das...?"  
"Ja... Ja ich bin hier, Yama!"  
Zärtlich hielt Tai Yamatos Kopf mit beiden Händen fest und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Tai... es tut mir leid..." Eine Träne kullerte über Yamatos Wange.  
"Schhhh... Nicht weinen. Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Mir tut es leid..."  
Tai lächelte ein wenig. Mit dem Daumen wischte er die Träne weg.  
"Nicht weinen..."  
Yamato lächelte zurück: "Du weinst doch selber!"  
Eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an.  
Tai war der erste, der das Schweigen brach: "Kannst du aufstehen?"  
Yamato setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Er hatte starke Schmerzen, aber er biss die Zähen zusammen.  
"Ich... denke... schon..."  
Behutsam half Tai Yamato auf die Beine. Er stand etwas wackelig, aber er stand. Langsam gingen sie zu der Tür, die ja immer noch offen stand.  
Yamato ging als erster rein. Tai folgte ihm und verschloss die Türe wieder.  
"Waren wir das etwa?"  
Tai drehte sich überrascht um. Yamato stand vor dem Klassenzimmer und betrachtete die Verwüstung.  
"Na ja, eigentlich war ich das... Aber wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich raus. Findest du nicht?"  
Yamato nickte nur und Tai nahm ihn an der Hand. Überrascht sah er seinen besten Freund an. Aber Tai lächelte ihn nur an. Zaghaft drückte Yamato Tais Hand und lächelte zurück. Schweigend liefen sie zur Treppe.  
Als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten blieb Yamato jedoch stehen.  
"Ich... ich muss mich kurz hinsetzten..."  
Besorgt sah Tai ihm zu, als er sich auf die oberste Stufe setzte, den Kopf gegen das Geländer legte und die Augen schloss.  
"Yama... alles OK?"  
"Ja. Ich muss mich nur kurz ein bisschen ausruhen. Alles klar."  
Tai betrachtete seinen Freund eine Weile, dann meinte er: "Am besten, du bleibst hier sitzten, während ich mich schon mal unten umsehe, wo wir vielleicht raus können. OK?"  
"Mhm..."  
Ein letzter besorgter Blick, dann lief Tai die Treppen runter ins Erdgeschoss.  
  
Sein erstes Ziel war der Haupteingang. Die Türen waren, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, sorgfältig verschlossen worden. 'Vielleicht sollte ich es hinten beim Schulhof versuchen...'  
Zielstrebig lief er durch den dunklen Gang, vorbei an den Biologieräumen. Die Türen zum Schulhof hatte er fast erreicht, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Da schien jemand in ein Klassenzimmer gegangen zu sein. 'Aha! Noch mehr Einbrecher? Hat Yama etwa vergessen, mir da noch was zu sagen? Findet er das eigentlich noch witzig?'  
Tai schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: "Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Quatschkopf."  
"Ach ja? Findest du?"  
Beim bedrohlichen Klang der tiefen, unbekannten Stimme hinter sich, fuhr Tai erschrocken herum. Vor ihm stand ein Mann wie ein Kleiderschrank, in dunkler Kleidung, ein Brecheisen in der Hand und funkelte ihn böse an. 'Ein Einbrecher', schoss es Tai durch den Kopf, 'ein richtiger Einbrecher! Scheiße!!'  
"Na, Kleiner? Haste dich verlaufen?"  
Tai war wie gelähmt. Der Einbrecher pfiff einmal laut durch die Zähne. Tai spürte, wie jemand hinter ihn trat und sich zwei Arme wie eiserne Klammern um ihn legten.  
"Schaff ihn da rein!", der Einbrecher deutete auf den Biologie-Vorbereitungsraum, "und sperr ihn in einen Schrank oder so. Aber das er nicht schreit!"  
Tai wurde hochgehoben und in den dunklen Raum getragen. Der Kerl hinter ihm öffnete den ersten Schrank und stieß Tai hinein. Dann drehte er ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und wickelte Isolierband um seine Handgelenke. Tai schrie auf vor Schmerz, als sein gebrochener Arm so brutal bewegt wurde.  
"Umdrehen!", hisste der Kerl. Tai drehte sich um. Den Kerl konnte er kaum erkennen, es war einfach zu dunkel, aber er schien auch ziemlich kräftig zu sein. Jetzt klebte er Tai auch noch Isolierband über den Mund und drückte es ordentlich fest.  
"Damit du nicht nach deiner Mama schreist!", zischte er ihm entgegen und schloss dann gehässig lachend den Schrank von aussen.  
Tai stand in dem dunklen Schrank, hörte wie draussen auch die Tür zum Raum wieder geschlossen wurde und hatte plötzlich nur noch einen Gedanken: Yamato! Der saß immer noch oben auf der Treppe!  
'Oh Gott! Wenn die ihn finden! Ihm geht's doch sowieso schon so schlecht! Verdammte Scheiße! Das darf nicht wahr sein. Erst prügel ich meinen besten Freund fast tot und dann kann ich ihn nicht mal beschützen, wenn er hilflos ist! Ich bin ja echt ein toller Freund!' Tai spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 'Na toll. Jetzt heul ich auch noch rum wie'n kleines Kind. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen Tai! Ich muss Yama helfen!'  
So gut es mit den gefesselten Händen ging, tastete Tai die Innenseite der Schranktüre ab. Er hatte Glück. Eine dünne Metallstange, die am Boden und an der Decke des Schrankes in kleine Metallpinne einhakte, war mit dem Schloss verbunden. Tai ging, mit dem Rücken zu Tür in die Hocke und versuchte den unteren Haken zur Seite zu schieben. Kalter Angstschweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und auch seine Hände waren schon ganz feucht. Er rutschte ständig wieder ab.  
Gefrustet hielt er einen Moment inne. 'Yama... halte durch...' Der Gedanke, dass Yamato in Gefahr war, gab ihm neuen Mut.  
Tai verrenkte sich noch ein bisschen und versuchte seine Hände so gut es ging an der Hose trocken zu reiben. Dann versuchte er noch einmal, den Haken zur Seite zu drücken. Millimeter für Millimeter gab er nach und mit einem seltsamen klicken öffnete sich auch das mit der Stange verbundene Schloss. Die Tür schwang auf. Tai war nicht auf den Verlust der stützenden Tür im Rücken vorbereitet und fiel rückwerts auf den Boden, wieder genau auf den Arm. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. So schnell er konnte, drehte er sich auf den Bauch und wartete, dass der Schmerz etwas nachließ.  
Als er wieder klar denken und sehen konnte, stand Tai auf. Er wollte den Schrank wieder verschließen, damit man nicht sofort merkte, dass er weg war. Er drehte sich um, umfasste mit seiner noch guten Hand den Schrankknauf und wollte die Türe gerade schließen, als es plötzlich Schepperte und etwas auf seinem Rücken landete um dann mit noch lauterem Geschepper auf dem Boden zu landen.  
Erschrocken sprang Tai herum. Auf dem Boden vor ihm lag "Balduin", das Plastikskelett. Draussen schien man den Krach auch gehört zu haben. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Lichtstrahl einer hellen Taschenlampe tanzte durch den Raum. Tai duckte sich und lief durch die Verbindungstür in den nächsten Biologieraum. Die Räume auf diesem Gang waren so konzipiert, dass man sie nicht abschließen konnte. Von aussen brauchte man immer einen Schlüssel, aber von innen konnte man die Räume jederzeit öffnen.  
'Wenn ich Glück habe, wissen sie nicht, in welchen Raum ich gegangen bin. Ich muss mich beeilen...'  
So schnell er konnte, rannte Tai durch den Raum. Am anderen Ende war die Tür auf den Gang. Den Schmerz in seinem Arm ignorierend öffnete er die Türe und stürmte auf den Gang, weg von den Einbrechern zu den Treppen. Hinter ihm brüllte jemand und er wusste, dass sie ihm auf den Fersen waren.  
Tai erreichte die Treppen. Vier Stufen auf einmal nehmend gelangte er in den ersten Stock. Doch vor der nächsten Treppe blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Am obersten Treppenabsatz stand Yamato ans Geländer geklammert und sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Tai?"  
Er versuchte etwas zu erwiedern, aber noch immer klebte das Isolierband über seinem Mund.  
Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. Entsetzt musste er mitansehen, wie hinter Yamato ein Mann aus dem Schatten trat, den blonden Jungen mit dem Linken Arm an sich und riss und ihm mit der freien Hand eine Klinge an die Kehle drückte. Tai blieb das Herz stehen.  
"Dachtest du wirklich, du könntest uns reinlegen?" Tai hörte die Stimme. Es war der selbe Mann der ihn vorhin schon auf dem Gang überrascht hatte. Er stand wieder hinter ihm. Aber Tai drehte sich dieses mal nicht um. Seine Augen waren nur auf Yamato gerichtet.  
"Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"  
Tai hörte die Stimme fast schon nicht mehr. Sie kam von irgendwo weit, weit weg.  
Da oben stand Yamato, sein bester Freund, mit einem Messer am Hals. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde sich sein Leben lang nicht verzeihen können, ihn nicht beschützt zu haben. Tai hätte sein Leben für Yamato gegeben. Aber dieser Situation stand er völlig machtlos gegenüber. Er wollte Yamato nicht verlieren!  
Starke Arme packten Tai von hinten. Es gab kein Entkommen!  
  
  
****to be continued****  
  
_Argh! Ich habe es schon wieder getan! Eigentlich wollte ich die Geschichte mit diesem Kapitel schon beenden. Aber es ist mir wohl etwas zu lang geraten! Und jetzt bringt mich die Spannung fast selber um! ^^;  
Ich hoffe es war trotzdem lesbar und bedanke mich hiermit bei allen, die mir nette Reviews geschrieben haben, es tut mir leid, dass der UpLoad so lange gedauert hat... *auf knien im staub kriecht*_  
Kommentare, Kritik und (leckeres) virtuelles Gemüse als Review, Kommentar oder Mail: ashai@gmx.de  
~Ashai~ 


	4. Kapitel 3

Titel: Grauen in der Nacht  
Autor: Ashai  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnung: Sprache/Angst/Shounen-Ai  
Disclaimer: Jetzt sind sie alle kaputt. Kann ich neue haben? Muss ich defekte Charas auch zurückgeben? Sie gehören mir schließlich nicht... (naja, die BÖSEN leider schon...)  
Kommentar1: Tai und Yama sind 17 oder so...  
Kommentar2: ' ' ist gedacht, " " ist gesprochen, alles andere nicht von mir.  
Kommentar3: OK. Ich weiß, dass es fast ein Jahr her ist, aber ich hab's nicht vergessen! Jeden verdammten Tag hab ich dran gedacht. Aber ich hatte einfach nicht die Zeit... Es tut mir leid! EHRLICH!  
Kommentar4: Hehe - vor einem Jahr kam mein "Dreamcatcher"-Soundtrack & das Buch "Duddits" (die Buchvorlage zum Film). Der Soundtrack ist echt gut. Und das Buch hatte ich auf meiner Konzertreise mit. 30 Stunden Busfahrt - und nicht eine Seite gelesen ;;  
Kommentar5: (es werden immer mehr Kommentare - das war meine letzte Fic, ich schreib ab heut nur noch Kommentare lol) Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass die FF überhaupt nix mit "Dreamcatcher" zu tun hat? wunder

**Grauen in der Nacht  
**_Kapitel 3 _  
  
Tai stand da wie gelähmt. Genau das hatte er verhindern wollen! Genau das. Er hatte es nicht geschafft.  
  
Der Mann hinter ihm fragte ihn etwas. Tai hörte es nicht. Alle seine Sinne waren auf Yama konzentriert. Diese blauen Augen, glasig vor Schmerz, verstanden nicht was passierte. Tai biss sich auf die Lippe. Seinen Freund so zu sehen, schmerzte ihn mehr als alles andere.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er heftig geschüttelt.  
  
"Antworte endlich, du kleiner Wichser!"  
  
Der Schmerz in seinem Arm explodierte. Tai konnte nicht mehr denken, hören, sehen, geschweige denn sprechen. Es raubte ihm die Sinne. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und in seinen Ohren rauschte es. Er konnt nicht einmal schreien.   
  
Am Ende seiner Kräfte hing Tai im eisernen Griff seines Gegners. Er wollte, das es aufhört. Wollte nur noch, dass es aufhört. Dass es aufhört...  
  
"TAI!"  
  
Das war Yamatos Stimme. Voller Entsetzen. Tai wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten. Langsam hob er den Kopf, versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Wollte ihm ein Zeichen geben, dass alles in Ordnung war. Stattdessen erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung - allen Schmerz vergessend - als Yamato sich ruckartig bewegte.  
  
Tai starrte nach oben. Yamatos Augen waren geweitet vor Schreck. Der Blick leer. Kleine rote Tropfen perlten seinen Hals hinab, kaum erkennbar auf der bereits blutverschmierten Haut.   
  
Das war zuviel für Tai. Als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen, war Tai plötzlich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst. Mit einer Kraft, die nur jemand haben kann, der davor steht, das für ihn Wichtigste auf der Welt zu verlieren, riß er sich los und stürzte die wenigen Stufen, die ihn noch von Yamato trennten hinauf. Er wollte ihn beschützen, ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihm sagen dass alles gut wird, einfach bei ihm sein.  
  
Lautes Pochen weckte ihn. Er konnte es nicht nur hören, sondern auch spüren. Sein ganzer Kopf schien nur aus diesem Pochen zu bestehen.  
  
Langsam kam Tai wieder zu sich. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Eine zarte Hand hielt seinen schmerzenden Kopf und eine andere streichelte sanft durch seine Haare. Er lag auf etwas Weichem. Es fühlte sich schön an. Mit jedem Streicheln ging der Schmerz ein wenig zurück. Es hätte für immer so bleiben können.  
  
Tai wollte sich ein wenig zur Seite drehen, vergaß aber leider seinen verletzten Arm. Ihm entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen.  
  
Das Streicheln hörte auf. Die Hand blieb auf seiner Stirn liegen. Beruhigend warm.  
  
"Tai? Bist du wach?"  
  
Das war Yama. Tai nickte schwach.   
  
"Hast du starke Schmerzen?"  
  
'Ja, sie bringen mich um!' wollte Tai sagen, rang sich aber dann zu einem "Geht so..." durch. Ihm schoss das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte durch den Kopf. Yamas Blick, das Messer, das Blut. Mit einem Schlag war er zurück in der Reatlität und setzte sich auf. Er wollt Yamato ansehen, aber es war zu dunkel.  
  
"Und du? Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Halb so wild"  
  
Dann war es wieder ruhig. Die Dunkelheit schein alle Geräusche verschluckt zu haben. Einen Moment lang starrte Tai in dei Dunkelheit. Dann deutete ihm Yamato mit einer leichten Berührung an, sich wieder hinzulegen. Kaum lag Tai wieder wo er vorher gelegen hatte, begann Yama ihm wieder durch die Haare zu streicheln. Tai schloss die Augen. Sie wußten beide, dass der andere gelogen hatte.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
"Hm... vermutlich in einem Vorbereitungsraum..."  
  
Ein kurzes Schweigen.  
  
"Aber so wie es aussieht, sind wir nicht die einzigen."  
  
Die Hand, die ihn bis eben so schön gestreichelt hatte, verschwand. Es klapperte ein bisschen, dann spürte er, wie etwas kaltes gegen seiner Nase baumelte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt vor sich die knochige Hand eines Skeletts. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Hinter ihm kicherte es.  
  
Tai drehte sich um. Vor ihm saß Yamato, mit dem Biologieskelett im Arm und grinste.  
  
Als er Tais entgeisterten Blick sah, setzte er Balduin schuldbewusst neben sich.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Ist wohl kein guter Zeitpunkt für solche Witze."  
  
Bedrückt legte er die Hände in den Schoss und starrte auf den Boden.  
  
Tai lächelte. Yama hatte versucht sich und ihn abzulenken und ein bisschen aufzuheitern. Er nahm Yamas Hände, legte seinen Kopf in dessen Schoss, wo er anscheinend die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund. Die Hände hielt er auf seiner Brust fest umschlossen.  
  
"Doch. Der Zeitpunkt könnte nicht besser sein."  
  
Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert?"  
  
Tai hörte, wie Yamato merklich einatmete. Die Frage schien ihm unangenehm zu sein und Tai tat es fast schon wieder leid, dass er gefragt hatte.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht so genau ... Ich ging die Treppe runter, als du mir entgegen gekommen bist. Dann war da dieser Mann. Und dann kamen noch mehr. Der Riese hat dich festgehalten und dich geschüttelt ... und dann ... du hast dich losgerissen ... aber er hat ... er hat dich ..." Yamato brach ab. Tai spürte feine nasse Tropfen auf seiner Stirn. Er sah besorgt nach oben, konnte Yamas Gesicht aber nicht sehen. Es lag vollkommen im Dunkeln. Weinte er?  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"E-er hat ... er hat dich hinter sich h-her geschleift ... als wärst du schon ... als wärst du schon ... t-tot.", das letzte Wort hatte Yama fast geflüstert. "Die ganze Treppe runter. Sie haben uns hier rein gesperrt."  
  
Yama macht eine kleine Pause. Dann fuhr er noch leiser fort: "Und du lagst einfach nur da. Genz ruhig. Hast dich nicht bewegt... Ich dachte schon... I-ich dachte, du würdest nie wieder aufwachen. Ich hatte s-solche Angst um dich ..."  
  
Ein Schluchzen. Tai spürte, wie Yama zitterte. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach oben und berührte vorsichtig Yamas Wange. Sie war ganz heiß und feucht. Zärtlich wischte er die Tränen weg.  
  
"Hey... es ist alles gut. Ich bin doch hier. Mir passiert so schnell nichts. Du weißt doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht."  
  
Yama schluchzte immer noch.  
  
"Und ausserdem, wie soll ich sonst meinen Wettgewinn einfordern?"  
  
Das Schluchzen stockte. Langsam beute sich Yamato nach unten.  
  
"Idiot", flüsterte er. Dann legte er seine Stirn auf Tais. Sie schlossen beide die Augen und lauschten den Atemgeräuschen des anderen. Es war ruhig um sie herum. Auch von draussen war kein Geräusch zu hören.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen. Gleißende Licht einer Taschenlampe blendete die Beiden.  
  
"So, ihr zwei Hübschen. Eure Schmusestunde ist vorbei."  
  
Der Mann mit der tiefen Stimme kam näher. Er packte Yamato an den Haaren, zog ihn hoch und riß ihm dann den Kopf in den Nacken. Einen kurze Moment genoß der Mann sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, dann kam er ganz nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte bedrohlich:  
  
"Ich habe mir etwas ganz besonderes für euch einfallen lassen!"  
  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lachen schleuderte er Yamato von sich weg.  
  
"Los. Rauf auf's Dach mit ihnen!"  
  
Einer der Männer schnappte sich Tai, der andere Yamato. Die beiden Jungen konnten sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten und stolperten mehr als dass sie liefen.   
  
Sie hatten gerade den ersten Treppenabsatz passiert, als Tais Blick auf den Boden fiel. Überall waren Blutspuren zu erkennen. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Yama war direkt vor ihm. Im dritten Stock bemerkte Tai, wie Yama stark zu schwanken begann. Der Weg war einfach zu anstrengen gewesen. Plötzlich sackte sein Kopf nach vorne weg. Der Mann, der ihn gehalten hatte, bleib stehen und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen.  
  
"Boss! Der hier ist umgekippt!"  
  
Der Mann mit der tiefen Stimme drehte sich um und kam zurück. Er direkt von Yamato stehen und trat ihn probeweiser gegen die Schulter. Yamato zeigte keine Reaktion. Tai konnte es nicht glauben. Ihm musste etwas einfallen. Ganz dringend. Wenn es so weiter ginge, würde ihm Yama hier einfach wegsterben. Panisch sah er sich um. Sie waren in dem selben Gang wie vorher. Sogar sein Ball lag noch in der Ecke. Plötzlich sah er etwas an der Wand und fasste neuen Mut.  
  
Sein "Aufpasser" war durch den Zwischenfall mit Yamato abgelenkt und Tai versuchte sein Glück. Geschickt und schnell wandt er sich aus dem Griff des Riesen und stürmte sofort ohne sich umzusehen auf die Wand zu. Hinter sich hörte er schon die Schreie der Männer. Sie würden ihn zweifellos jede Minute eingeholt haben. Mit einem Sprung war er bei dem kleinen roten Feuermelder, schlug die Scheibe ein und löste den Alarm aus.  
  
Nichts passierte. Fassungslos starrte Tai den kleinen roten Kasten an. Er wurde wieder von hinten gepackt und von der Wand zurückgeschleudert. Er landete hart neben Yamato auf dem Boden.  
  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du kleiner Wichser! Häh?"  
  
Der Mann mit der tiefen Stimme, der allem Anschein nach wohl der Boss war, baut sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Einen kurzen Moment dachte Tai, er würde bewusstlos werden, aber die der leichte schwarze Nebel verzog sich viel zu früh wieder. Direkt vor seinen Augen war das Albtraum-Gesicht des Bosses.   
  
"Wenn du mir auch noch schlapp machst, bring ich deinen Freund hier gleich um!", hisste er un zog den immer noch bewusstlosen Yamato in Tais Sicht. Mit leerem Blick sah Tai seinen besten Freund an. Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. Er hatte versagt.   
  
Tai war völlig abwesend. Er nahm nur entfernt wahr, wie sie durch die Glastür, raus auf's Dach gezerrt wurden.  
  
Kühler Wind schlug ihm entgegen. Die Nacht war kalt und klar. Der Mond versteckte sich hinter einer großen dunklen Wolke. Am Horizont konnte man den Sonnenaufgang bereits erahnen.   
  
Die Männer stießen sie in den Kies, am Rand des Daches. Von hier oben hatte man einen tollen Ausblick über den Schulhof. Aber Tai sah es nicht. Sein Blick war auf einen Punkt weit hinter dem Horizont gerichtet. Bis er neben sich eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Yamato war wieder bei Bewußtsein. Tai wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder traurig sein sollte. So wie es aussah würden sie jetzt sterben. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, Yama hätte es nicht mitbekommen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid.", war alles, was er auf Yamas fragenden Blick antworten konnte. Dann brach er, ohne es zu wollen, wieder in Tränen aus.  
  
Hinter ihnen verschwanden die Einbrecher wieder im Gebäude. Nur der Boss blieb noch einen Moment stehen.   
  
"OK ihr Penner. Ihr habt uns einen haufen Ärger gemacht heute Nacht. Aber schliesslich bin ich ja kein Unmensch.", er lachte, "Deshalb dürft ihr die Art eures Todes selber wählen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann warf er ein Messer vor ihnen auf den Boden. "Entweder ihr erstecht euch gegenseitig, oder ihr springt vom Dach. Egal, für was ihr euch entscheidet, in 5 Minuten seid ihr tot. Verstanden? Dann komm ich nämlich wieder! So kann man mich zumindest nich des Mordes anklagen, wenn wir wegen euch jetzt geschnappt werden!"  
  
Diabolisch lachend drehte er sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.  
  
"Ach ja. Zieht doch bitte vorher eure Klamotten aus."  
  
Yamato und Tai reagierten nicht. Sie sahen beide zu Boden. Der Boss wurde böse.  
  
"Na los! wirds bald?"  
  
Er ging zu Tai und zog ihm sein Oberteil über den Kopf. Tai stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als sein verletzter Arm so brutal bewegt wurde. Er leistete keinen Wiederstand, als der Mann ihm auch die Hose auszog. Auch Yamato reagierte nicht und wurde auf die selbe Weise ausgezogen.   
  
"5 Minuten" sagte der Mann schließlich, nachdem er ihre Klamotten auf einen Haufen geworfen hatte und verschwand dann auch im Gebäude.  
  
Regungslos saß Tai da. Er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. In 5 Minuten würde er sterben.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, dann wurde er zärtlich in den Arm genommen. Tai spürte Yamatos warme weiche Haut auf seiner. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich zu entspannen. Es war, als würde plötzlich alles Bisherige unwichtig. Er war jetzt, hier und nur für diesen Augenblick zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glücklich. Doch so schnell, wie es gekommen war, verschwand das Glücksgefühl auch wieder. Yamato würde sterben. Er würde ihn nie wieder so nah bei sich spüren können. Nie wieder diese Wärme, dieses Gefühl erleben.   
  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er noch einmal. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu Yamato.  
  
"Es muss dir nicht leid tun." Yamatos Stimme war ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Er konnte ihn atmen spüren. "Ich sterbe lieber jetzt mit dir, als irgendwann alleine."  
  
Etwas überrascht löste sich Tai aus der Umarmung und sah seinen Freund an. Dieser lächelte nur. Tai wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
  
"Hast du denn keine Angst vor dem Tod?"  
  
Yamato schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht, wenn du bei mir bist."  
  
Auf einmal wirbelten so viele Gedanken durch Tais Kopf, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Yamato war ihm so nah wie nie zuvor. Er würde wohl nie wieder eine Chance bekommen ihm zu sagen, was er für ihn fühlte. Selbst wenn Yamato seine Gefühle nicht erwidern sollte, es wäre egal. Ohne weiter zu überlegen beugte sich Tai vor und küsste Yamato auf den Mund. Nur kurz, aber zärtlich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Diese drei Worte hatte er seit er Yamato kenne gelernt hatte im Kopf gehabt. Jedesmal, wenn er ihn sah. Ohne auf Yamas Reaktion zu warten stand er auf und ging auf den Rand des Daches zu. Er stellte sich auf die kleine Mauer und sah auf den Schulhof hinab. Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte alles in ein unwirkliches Rot und leichter Morgennebel zog auf..   
  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Überrascht drehte Tai sich wieder um. Yamato war auch aufgestanden und sah ihn glücklich an. "Ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf der Welt."  
  
Tai stand einfach nur da. Freudentränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Vorschtig stieg er wieder von der Mauer runter. Die Beiden fielen sich in die Arme und weinten.   
  
Die Glocke der nahegelegenen Kirche schlug die volle Stunde. Ihre Zeit war um.  
  
Ohne weitere Worte lösten sie sich von einander und stiegen gemeinsam auf die Mauer. Sie sahen sich ein letzte Mal an und küssten sich, innig und so intensiv wie eben nur im Angesicht der Ewigkeit. Dann nahmen sie sich an der Hand und holten ein letztes Mal tief Luft.  
  
Der Klang der Glocken war jetzt so lauter dass er alle Geräusche in sich aufnahm. Ausser der schnell lauter und näherkommenden Sirene der Feuerwehrautos, die in diesem Moment in den Schulhof fuhren und mit quitschenden Reifen zum stehen kamen. Dicht gefolgt von 2 Polizeifahrzeugen.  
  
Ungläubig starrten Yamato und Tai nach unten. Mit zitternen Knien und rasendem Puls sahen sie den Polizisten und Feuerwehrleuten zu, wie sie in das Gebäude stürmten. Einer deutete zu ihnen hinauf und plötzlich war alles um sie herum so Unwirklich wie der Sonnenaufgang über der Odaiba High. Etwas wackelig stiegen sie von der Mauer herunter und vielen sich überglücklich in die Arme.  
  
----- Happy Ente ----- 

Ok, ich weiß, dass der Mittelteil etwas seltsam geworden ist. Aber nachdem ihr das hier lest, werdet ihr meinen tollen Schluss gelesen haben... Ich hab echt damit gekämpft: Solln sie springen, oder nicht? Aber wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich FF ohne Happy End nicht mag ;;;  
Kommis und Reviews wie immer erbeten! XD


End file.
